Thanksgiving 2012
by KiraLovesYOU
Summary: Twilight Characters Have thanksgiving dinner, ALL of THEM! All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Kira and Kithrin they belong to me and EtaMishii.


~Thanksgiving Day, 2 AM~

In the Cullen's kitchen, on Thanksgiving Day, we see 4 figures working hard. The figures are Esme, Jasper, Kithrin, and Kira. Kithrin was preparing cake batter and cookie dough; Esme was making stuffing, green beans, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and cranberry sauce. Jazz was making tea, punch, lemonade, setting out cokes. And arranging vegetables on trays; Kira was making… a lot of turkey's (too many to count), and a bunch of cheese cakes and pumpkin pies. So, they've been working since the morning before on cakes, pies, and cookies.

"Stupid wolves! Why can they eat so much? This is way too much baking." Kira muttered to herself.

"Kira, you love cooking, why are you complaining?" Kithrin asked, confusion showing on her face.

"I've been cooking for over 24 hours and it's the same thing! I'm slightly bored. Wat- I mean... be careful, you're making a mess with the batter, Kithrin." Kira replied, sighing.

"True, but we get a good laugh about it. Oh and nice save." she replied, laughing.

"Cute, Kithrin. Cute." Kira replied, rolling her eyes and laughing silently.

As Jasper walked past with a tray of veggies, Kithrin stepped back.

"Hey! Kithrin, watch what you're doing, darling!" Jazz said, stopping abruptly.

"Can't, blind, remember? And you were my all-knowing master." she said, shaking her head in mock disapproval. Kira fell over laughing. "Jazz! You broke her!"

Kira slowly pulled herself back together and began to finish her cooking.

~10 hours later~

Kira, Kithrin, and Esme were setting the last on the table. Kira explained to Esme that, due to an ability she'd copied a while back, the four of them could eat the food.

"What do you think of my dress?" Rosalie asked, posing at the foot of the stairs.

"I think it looks beautiful on you. Brings out your eyes." Kithrin replied seriously.

"Thank you, Kithrin. At least someone can see that."

Kira's response to all this? To fall to the floor in laughter. Again.

"Rosalie! You broke her!" Kithrin whined.

"What is so funny?" Rosalie questioned, confused.

"Kithrin can't see anything, much less how you look in that dress. That's what's funny," Kira replied, getting up and composing herself. After Rosalie left in a huff, she continued with her orders. "Now, Jazz, go get the others. Yes, you can make the bet."

Jazz left, grinning manically. One by one, everyone else filed in.

"Okay, everyone. We want to thank you for coming, and please enjoy. Oh, and remember, everyone must eat. Vampires are not completely immortal." She glared at the Cullen's with that last bit, and they all shuddered.

~Flashback to one week before~

"Okay. We are having thanksgiving here with Charlie, the pack, the imprints, family, and the Quileute elders. Everyone must eat, even the Cullens!" Kithrin ordered.

Kira stood behind her, glaring.

~End Flashback~

"Everyone, give thanks and dig in!" Kithrin shouted joyfully.

So, everyone was sitting semi-orderly; pack minus Seth and Jake on one end, imprints minus Renesmee by their mates, Cullens at the other end. Kira and Kithrin sat between Seth and Jake, and Charlie sat by Sue Clearwater.

"So I bet I can eat whatever I want and not get sick, any takers?" Jasper asked, only heard by the vampires. All the Cullens, minus Esme and Carlisle, accepted.

Everyone dug in and had a good time.

"Terrific meal."

All the Cullens who bet Jazz lost.

~Outside~

"Cullen family traditional football game!" shouted Emmett, jumping up and down.

"Immature as always," Kira and Kithrin said together, rolling their eyes.

"Cullens versus packs?" asked Seth.

"Cool with us, but only four." Jazz murmured.

~10 minutes into the game~

"Kithrin! Watch out!" Eddie shouted.

Kithrin merely stood there, staring blankly into space. Suddenly, Kira stood in front of her, caught the football that had been pelting at Kithrin's face, and threw it back at him with enough force to knock him over.

"She can't see you nitwit! Be more careful!" Kira fumed, glaring. She then smiled and calmly walked away.

"She' scary…" Emmett and Edward whispered from their hiding place behind Jasper. Everyone else was laughing their heads off.

~The End~

~Eta Note~ I'm sorry this took so long; it was supposed to go up on Thanksgiving, but it wasn't finished, then I took over the typing and I had it done yesterday but mu computer overheated. Anywho, Kira and Kithrin are characters from a story we're writing on my profile (EtaMishii, for the unknowing). Look it up there for more about them. I'm only posting the prelude for it right now, but that's because I want to get it all typed before it gets taken down.

~Kira Note~ Like Kithrin said we are very sorry and I know most of my followers want me to rewrite my other story and I am working on it, but when I feel like working on it I tend to end up with a ton of homework, literally. We hope to have the Christmas story uploaded on time, if not before. We are going to continue writing holiday one-shots, on time or if not shortly after.


End file.
